


Imprinting

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still hurt by Bella's choice Jacob drowns in a sea of misery. His pack mate's joke that the only way he'll ever be happy is if he imprints. He scoffs at them, he hates imprinting, loathes it. He has vowed to fight tooth and nail if he ever imprints but a certain blue eyed beauty may change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinting

* * *

Seth sighed as he poked the pathetic lump of emoness on the bed that called itself Jacob Black. He squinted his eyes lightly in the dimly lit room in order to fide Jacob's head so as to not repeat his mistake of talking to his ass again. "Come on Jake it's not every day we have a pow wow with a nomad tribe!" Jake hmed at him and rolled over to face the wall.

Seth huffed in anger and pulled the pillow from under his head making it hit the bed with an ompf. "Can you stop being all emo over Bella for one day? Besides it's the Okami tribe! Kagome's in that tribe…you remember her? Right? Your first official love."

Jacob blinked and rolled over to look at Seth. "Kagome? That doesn't sound like a very Indian name."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's because she's half Indian and half Japanese, God, don't you remember her? Jeez. I was really young the last time she was here but I remember her! You were the one who was in love with her and trialing after her like a lost puppy dog."

Jacob glared at the younger boy. "Go away Seth I'm not going."

Seth huffed and tossed the pillow at him. "Fine stay here and be all emo! Besides she's way to pretty for you now anyway!" With that he stomped out of the room muttering under his breath about teenagers acting like grown grumpy old men.

Jacob sighed as he rolled back over to face his wall he was not a grumpy old man, he was just a heart broken teenager. The love of his life had chosen a bloodsucker over him. He growled lightly at the thought of him and at how she had treated him.

She had used him to fill the void when the bloodsucker had left her. For months she used him to crawl out of her depression and even then all she thought was him. Then as soon as the bloodsucker had come back she dropped him again, yet her preserved, he would not give up on her.

He tossed all caution to the wind and pursued her head on. He let her know how he felt about her, that he loved her, and tired his hardest to prove that he was the best one for her. He even got his pack to put aside their hate of the bloodsuckers to work with them in order to protect her. Just when he thought she had chosen him she went back to the bloodsucker. He had almost died for her and she still chose Edward. She was going to die for him. He knew when he was beat, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He huffed as he sulked but blinked when her heard voices from outside. "Ah Kagome it's been so long." It was his dad.

"I know but you're still as handsome and charming as ever." The voice was light and it appealed to his ears, that must be Kagome.

His dad chuckled. "Why thank you. If only I was a few years younger I'd steal you away." A light laugh was his response. It sounded like bells and it made him want to purr. He blinked off the urge and slowly peeked out his window.

There standing next to his dad were two people. One was a male, he stood tall and proud, he had to be the alpha of his tribe. His skin was tan and pulled taunt over pure muscle, that wasn't to say he was bulky, oh no he had a swimmers body. His face was chiseled and his jaw was strong. His crystal blue eyes were trained on Sam, who was standing next to his dad, the mysterious man blinked and turned to look at as his dad, shooting him a cocky grin, showing off longer than normal canines.

"You're still a dog old man." His dad laughed while the figure, defiantly female, huffed and smacked the man's arm lightly while smiling showing off equally long canines. She was short and stood no taller than five four, five five at most. She was shapely; her legs seemed to go on for miles and were showed off by her short blue jean shorts. Her skin was tanish, lighter than his but darker than most, her dark green tank top hugged her full breasts and flowed over her taunt and flat stomach. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail exposing her slim neck. Her eyes, which were deep blue, were full of pure happiness and mirth.

"Be nice Kouga."

Kouga rolled his eyes at her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know I know, by the way…" He trailed off shooting Billy an amused glance before turning back to her. "Aren't you still mooning over his boy? Jacob was it?" He laughed as Kagome flushed a bright red and squeaked bit.

"S-shut up!" Everyone laughed at her making her turn redder, it annoyed him and irked him, why he did not know, but it did.

Kagome huffed but blinked when she realized that someone was looking out of the second story window. She blinked when she realized it was Jacob and let a bright smile break across her face. "Oi Jacob-Kun!"

Jacob jumped and blushed lightly, embarrassed for being caught, but he waved it off and smiled back at her, giving her a courtesy wave before laying back down on his bed.

Kagome blinked, a small frown on her face, what was that about? Yeah it had been years since they had seen each other but to blow her off like that, it pissed her off. Her eyes flashed a bright crystal blue as she let out a huff.

Kouga quickly noticed and grabbed her wrist and spun her to him. He let out a low rumble as he held her to his chest. "Calm Kagome, stay calm."

She huffed but let out a deep breath, her eyes returning to their normal dark blue, a blush on her face. "Thank you Kouga." She rubbed her forehead against his.

Kouga merely nodded and let her go, tossing a glance at Sam.

Kagome turned to them a small embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about that…I'm new at this…" She trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Billy rolled over to her and smiled up at her. "It's okay, Jacobs been in a very well shitty mood lately, it has nothing to do with you. Anyway let's get you all settled in okay?" She smiled and nodded, stepping behind him to push him along.

Kouga glanced at Sam and nodded towards the woods, without a word they both made their way into them.

* * *

Sam glanced around the small clearing they had stepped into, mentally letting his pack know where he was and what was going on. He got a lot of okays a few mehs and a whatever from a certain whinny little brat.

He mentally smirked as said whiny brat called him an old fart. He blinked as Kouga turned to him, a serious look on his face. He knew Kouga was never one for being serious unless it truly mattered to him. As a fellow pack leader he knew that expression, something was wrong with one of his packmates.

"Sam, I know we're not the best of friends but I consider us friends none the less."

Sam blinked but nodded, not having any idea where Kouga was going with this. "As such you must know I trust you, I hope that you feel the same, none the less I feel I should explain about what just happened. I'm sure you all know she is a halfing, as such her control is very weak. She tries her hardest to make up for it but to be blunt it's not enough. Add in the fact that I think she has imprinted on Jacob, unknowingly, she is bound to be more emotional than ever since he is near…I fear for not only her safety but that of both our packs. That is not to say I want you and your pack to be on guard around her, but please do be cautious. It would kill her if she did anything to harm your pack." He watched with worried eyes as Sam nodded.

"I understand, don't worry about it. We'll be sure to keep an eye on her while at the same time making her feel at home. Though I must say I am a bit worried about her imprinting, you see Jacob just got well be blunt used, abused, and then dumped by a girl he was completely 'in love' with. He's not ready, well he doesn't think he is, to move on. So I don't know how it will play out between them. I will have a word with him about being nice to her but at the same time to not lead her on. What's going to happen is as good as anyone's guess, but we can hope for the best." He watched as Kouga nodded and jumped a bit as Kouga slung an arm around his shoulders.

"These damn teenagers will be the death if us one day. Now let's say we get this party started!" He laughed whole heartily.

Sam laughed lightly as he relayed his conversation with Kouga to all his pack members.

He felt a small headache creep up on him when Jacob threw a mental fit, ranting and raving until everyone in the pack deiced to throw their two cents in.

 _Dude you need to get over Bella._ Seth's voice hinted at his annoyance with said bitc- girl.

 _I don't want to! I'm not ready!_ Jacob huffed as he rolled over in his bed.

 _God you're such a pussy. She used you and then threw you away get over her._ Paul's voice was light with teasing.

 _Shut up Paul!_ Jacob snarled.

 _Jake I know it sounds mean but it's been months, she's married the blood sucker and had a kid with him. She's not coming back. I really think you should give Kagome a try, even if it's to just be friends._ Quil's voice was calm and full of worry for his friend.

 _I-I don't know. I don't want her getting the wrong idea…_ Jacob sighed; he really didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He knew what it felt like to be strung along, it sucked.

 _Ugh you guys are all so stupid. Jacob you need to get over the way Bella used you and realize that there are other women besides her out there. You also need to be considerate of Kagome's feelings. That's not to say you should lead her on or humor her, but at least be civil to her. Besides I'm tired of dreaming about Bella fucking Swan._ Leah's voice was full of disgust when she mentioned Bella and it irked him.

 _So you say yet you still moon over Sam._ Jacob grinned when he felt Leah's anger through their shared link and heard everyone else's winces.

 _Shut up! I'm trying I really am okay? So fuck off!_ Leah growled and they all felt her phase.

He instantly felt bad, it was wrong of him to do that to Leah, the wedding was a few weeks away, but how dare she try to act all high and mighty? Trying to tell him what to do when she herself was still stuck on Sam.

He fumed.

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose, leave it to Jacob and Leah to ruin everyone's mood, making Kouga toss him a worried glance as he looked up from talking with some dancers. He offered him a small strained smile and waved his worry off.

 _Look Jacob whether you like it or not I am your alpha so what I say goes. You will go to the pow wow and you will at least try to think of something other than Bella. End of story now the rest of you get ready, the pow wow starts in an hour._ With that he blocked them out, a perk of being alpha, and concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

Jacob fumed as he got up and got ready to go to the pow wow, alphas orders had to be obeyed, he never should have given up being alpha.

"Stupid Sam…" He huffed as he accidentally ripped one of his shirts in half. "Ugh!" He threw it at his wall and pouted. He jumped as a knock resounded though his room.

"Jacob-Kun?" He blinked, he knew that voice. He wanted nothing more than to ignore her, yet he knew if he did not only would it piss everyone off but he didn't want her to think he was a jerk.

He swore under his breath as he grabbed another shirt and put it on. After which he walked over to his door and opened it and finally got to see her up close.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he took her in. She was short about a head shorter then him but her presence more than made up for it. She was breath taking; her long black hair fell to her mid back and was black with a blue tint. Her skin was tanish and the sweet scent she gave off made him want to taste her. Her eyes were a deep blue and seemed to look deep into his soul.

He saw nothing but her.

He gapped, his mouth hanging open a bit, he-he-he had…no way…

Kagome blinked as she stared up at Jacob, he was more handsome than she had imagined. He was tall he towered over her and his skin was a deep russet brown and it made her mouth water. He was muscular and his scent drew her in. She blushed as she met his deep brown eyes and felt a spark.

She jumped when Billy rolled over to them, a small knowing smile on his face. "Am I interrupting something here?" He laughed as both teens blushed even more and in his son's case turned to him looking like a fish.

"I-I- she…me…im…impri…" Jacob trailed off hopping his father would understand because he was stuck on stupid.

"You imprinted?" Billy's eyes widened as Jacob nodded dumbly.

"Well…congratulations!" He smiled up at Kagome who was beaming with happiness and a small blush dusting her cheeks. Both Billy and Kagome watched with widened eyes as Jacob slammed his fist into the wall next to him and stomped off with a very loud. "Damnit!"

Kagome frowned and moved to go after him to try and comfort her mate to be but was stopped by Billy. "Let him go for now Kagome, he needs time to calm down and think about some things."

Kagome nodded lightly her eyes following the path Jacob had taken and wished for nothing more then to run after him but she obeyed her senior and soon to be father.

Billy sighed as he took in Kagome's forlorn and confused state; he was glad that her feelings of love and imprint were meant to be. Yet at the same time as Jacob's father he knew his boy detested imprinting, on par with Leah even, and was still in love with Bella Swan. For him to imprint on Kagome, whom he hadn't seen in years was a horrid thing. Nonetheless he was just happy that his son would finally be able to find true happiness if he would just let himself be happy. "Just give him some time, he'll come around."

Kagome nodded and shot him a small smile before she moved to stand behind him and wheeled him out of the room. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the pow wow?" Her voice was light despite the worry she felt for her Jacob.

Billy smiled and leaned back in his wheelchair to relax. "Of course, it would be my honor. Besides we're practically family now." He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Kagome grinned happily as she easily got him down the steps of his house and wheeled him towards the chaos that was hopefully going to turn out to be a wonderful pow wow. She frowned lightly when they were bombarded by everyone, Billy because he was one of the elders, and herself because she was one of the heavy lifters when it came to setting up for pow wows. With a semi forced smile she let herself be dragged off by Ayame to work off her worry.

* * *

Jake fumed as he marched his way through the woods a fierce scowl on his face as he ran over what had just happened again and again. He- there was no way he had just imprinted! He refused to believe it yet the tug he felt to run to her side and growled out loudly. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" He huffed his blood boiling in his veins and he felt the urge to give into the change but didn't, because they were having a pow wow locals from Forks were invited as well and he could not and would not risk it. Unlike a certain bitch that would remain nameless.

He silently hoped she would rise to the jib; there was no better way to release some anger and steam then an all out war of words with Leah Clearwater. Sadly for him Leah ignored him, and he cursed darkly, of all the times she decided to shut the fuck up it had to be now. He growled angrily as he slumped to the ground and dug his hands into the loose dirt under him. "Fuck." He let out a frustrated breath and leaned back against a tree. "Damnit." His words were quiet and even. Already he had lost most of his steam.

His mind kept returning to the small young woman that he was meant to live happily ever after with. He wanted so badly to scoff at that thought but found he couldn't. Nor did he really want to and as he sat there he felt as if he was losing a part of himself but he didn't care. He frowned as he tried to remember Bella in hopes of breaking the imprint but as he thought of her he didn't feel the familiar feelings of longing and love, he felt indifference. Angry even, how dare she use him? The bitch.

His Kagome would never do that, she loved him and he loved her. She was sweet, loving, and compassionate, everything he could ever and would ever want in a woman and he was repulsed by the thought that he once thought he loved Bella fucking Swan. "Disgusting." He pulled his hands from the loose dirt and glanced at them; he sighed as he dusted them off and let them rest on his knees. The urge to go find his mate was strong but he wanted a few more minutes to himself they would have forever to be with each other.

He just needed a few more minutes to think, to try and figure out if he was the same Jacob Black he had been for the past seventeen years or if, like everyone else who had imprinted, he was different. He didn't look any different he knew that but he felt different and at the same time he didn't feel different. It was like up until he imprinted he was living in a haze. Like the past seventeen years meant nothing until he had seen his Kagome face to face.

Maybe the past seventeen years didn't mean anything; maybe the others were right, maybe imprinting was the best thing that could happen to them. He scrunched up his face in distaste, there was something that he was forgetting but he for the life of him couldn't remember it. He glanced to his left as the young man from earlier appeared and titled his head at him in question.

Kouga stared down at the young man his eyes cold and is expression emotionless. News spread quickly in the small reservation and he knew what had happened. While he was happy that his little Kagome was going to finally be happy he also knew about how the boy stormed out of the house. Kouga was a good man and he cared about his pack more than most, they were his family and he would do anything to keep them safe. If that meant physically removing Kagome form this boy, in order to spare her feelings then he would. Yet, as his mate loved to point out, he often acted irrationally and without knowing the full story so he would give this boy the benefit of the doubt. "Boy, what are intentions for  _my_ Kagome?"

Jacob didn't even bother biting back his growl at the alpha male's words. Kagome was his, not this others males. "My intentions for my Kagome are none of your business." His anger was clear to them both and it dulled the warning bells going off in his head. He was indirectly challenging another alpha male.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the pup but instead of lashing out at him for his insolence he let it slide, he could hear the possessiveness in his voice. Already the young boy was willing to fight him, an alpha male, in order to defend his claim on her and in turn her.

The tension between them was almost plausible. The wind seemed to still around them as the forest fell quite as if anticipating the fight that would happen between the alpha males.

Jacob felt his muscles tense as his resolve strengthened and he mentally prepared himself to defend his mate to be, all the while blocking out the worried voices of his fellow pack mate's. His eyes narrowed on the other male watching his every move. He was ready for any attack the other male made.

What he wasn't prepared for was for the other male to smile and laugh at him. "Calm yourself pup. I was merely testing you. I can't hand over my sister to just anyone. My name is Kouga, I am the alpha of the Okami tribe and elder brother to Kagome. I guess you can just call me brother."

The tension was gone as soon as it had appeared and Jacob couldn't help but to return Kouga's smile. "Well, glad to know I passed the test that I didn't know I had to pass." He chuckled lightly, Kouga was a good man it was easy to tell, yet he was slightly confused. None of the others had to prove themselves to their imprinties families, they had just accepted it. Then again Kagome was a fellow shifter, be it a halfing, and the younger sister to her pack alpha. Nonetheless he had passed the test and he would pass any other tests that were thrown at him, he would do anything for his Kagome.

Kouga grinned as he held out his hand to help Jacob up. Jacob took it without a thought and was a bit surprised at how easily Kouga pulled him to his feet and pulled him close enough that they were inches apart from each other. His face was still friendly but his eyes were hard and his words soft but menacing. "Hurt my sister and I will kill you." He squeezed Jacob's hand harshly, hearing a few bones pop in protest. He was a bit startled when instead of wincing in pain and trying to pull is hand away the boy squeezed his hand just as hard.

Jacob met Kouga's gaze head on. "I would never hurt her." His voce rang with conviction. He would never purposely hurt her and if he did he would never forgive himself, ever. Kagome was his world.

Kouga laughed as he let go of his hand and slapped Jacob on the back. "That's good to hear. Now let's get going. I'm pretty sure the pow wow has started and I know Kagome would love it if you watched her dance." He laughed as Jacob lightly picked up his pace. The boy was already this whipped and they hadn't even held a full conversation. He couldn't wait to see how things would play out.

Jacob quickly made his way to the circle where the dance was taking place and joined his fellow pack mate son the side lines. He quickly scanned the many dressed up dancers until his gaze landed on Kagome. She was not dressed like the rest and he could subtlety hear Sam explain that because she was a halfing she would never be able to wear the traditional garbs of her people sister of the alpha or not. He felt his anger rise lightly but pushed it down when he saw the look of pure joy on her face. If she didn't care about it then neither would he, but he would have to talk with Kouga later about the unfairness of it. For now though he would let it drop and just watch her.

He watched amazed as she danced, though she was not the best one in the circle, she put her everything into it and she looked to be the only one who truly enjoyed it. As the song went on her hair slowly started to fall out of its high ponytail and fell to rest in a sloppy half ponytail. Yet she still looked beautiful, unlike the others she was not wearing the traditional dress for the song and yes it still irked him, she was wearing a sunflower yellow peasant skirt, a white dress shirt tied into a knot on her mid drift and a light tan belt.

Even so she was breath taking and he wasn't just speaking as her mate to be. Everyone seemed to stare at her in awe she drew people in with how earnestly she danced.

Paul elbowed him in the side trying to get his attention. "Dude, wanna trade imprints?"

Jacob scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of his sister being his imprint and his heart lurched at the thought of losing his Kagome. "No way in hell and stop eye raping her before I hurt you." His eyes didn't even leave her small form.

Kouga smirked mouthed one word. 'Whipped.' Everyone that was nearby laughed lightly ignoring the curious looks of everyone else, Jacob merely rolled his eyes as he stared lovingly at his mate to be and smiled as she caught his gaze and returned his smile.

Maybe imprinting wasn't _that_ bad.

 


End file.
